


Danger Days Oneshots (these are so sad)

by PriestMikeyWay



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Flashbacks, Implied intrusive thoughts, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestMikeyWay/pseuds/PriestMikeyWay
Summary: Wooo HOoooo oHhhH  HB B HSDFSKN I am terribly sorry to announce that my little gremlin hands are back at work and typing away this stuff. I hope u enjoy this stuff and if u don't that's a shame. Me thinks that some of these oneshots might be turned into chapters but uh lets just see how this goes :3
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. I Didn't Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOooo ooOoo HooOoOOoO Im back whores whats up. I am back to bother you and project too much on a character(s). I got the idea for this chapter from a drawing that missingxteeth (I think) on Instagram :)!! i hope yall enjoy!! TW: Mentions of a bike crash

"Kobra? Kobra please... please move... do something... I'm so so so sorry. Please wake up I'm so sorry" Funghoul was currently cradling the upper half of a Venom Brother. He was panicking, he didn't know what to do. He was always so used to Jet helping them patch up whenever someone got hurt. 

He's only been with the crew for a few months, they found him passed out near the entrance of zone 4. He was still in BL/IND uniform and he looked horrible. He's been extremely grateful for everything that the crew has done for him. He feels horrible now. He hurt someone that's been kind enough to take him in. Someone who had been kind enough to teach him how to ride a motorbike. He crashed his bike. he hurt him. 

Kobras breath was so shallow and he felt so clammy and fragile. It was all his fault, wasn't it? He has just sent a transmission to the diner for help and he was waiting. He didn't know how long it was until he heard a car coming to a halt. 

"Ghoul! Oh my god" Party stopped in his tracks and covered his mouth with his hand. Jet started ushering The Girl back to the trans am before she could see the aftermath of the crash. Party quickly ran over and kneeled down and took his little brother from the other killjoy that was in front of him. They kept their head down and they're grip tight on their little brother. Party spoke up between gritted teeth, "what the fuck did you do." 

"Party I'm so sorry I- I didn't mean to it was an accident it- I'm sorry the bike just swerved and I-" "I didn't forget ghoul." Ghoul snapped out from rambling and looked up at party, confused. "Im sorry what, I-I don't understand" "Don't think I didn't forget ghoul" Party started to pick up Kobra and walk back to the car with him. "I didn't forget that you used to be on the other side." Ghoul sat on the road, still in pain, still bleeding, but fuck that hurt more than the crash.


	2. Wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho!! im back and projecting again haha B) tw for implied intrusive thoughts, flashbacks, panic attacks. I'm linking some mental health cardds check them out if you need to stay safe lovelies. Also!!! The next chapter is gonna be all cute and feel good so keep ur eyes open for that :)!!! https://mentalhealthmatters.carrd.co/ https://checkpoint.carrd.co/#

Cherri had just gotten back from a run with Jet that had taken a while, they honked the horn of the trans am that party luckily let them borrow in exchange for new scrunchies and hair dye. Ghoul and Party came running outside to collect the bags of goods but Kobra was nowhere to be seen. Cherri felt like something was off, Kobra would always come up to him and Jet after they came back from a long supply run.

"Hey Party?" Party looked up from the bag he was rummaging around in, most likely looking for his promised supplies. 

"Yeah?" "Um, Wheres Kobra? I didn't see him help us bring in the stuff." 

They started putting their hair up into a small bun in the back while holding his scrunchie in their mouth. 

"Uhh he should be in his room I think? He hasn't been out since yall left and whatnot. I check on him a few hours before you got home and he was napping." 

Cherri stopped and met eyes with a concerned Jet. This didn't feel right. He was always on his bike or working on it when he was bored, he never liked sleeping during the day cause it would 'make him feel like quicksand was dragging him down fro the rest of the day' 

"okay thanks party, oh and uh thanks for letting me use the car n' stuff" 

He waved him off "yeah of course anytime" 

Cherri and Jet started to go up to Kobras room and they knocked on his door and waited for a response. 

"Hey Kobra? Are you okay?" they waited. Jet knocked this time, his hand on the doorknob "Hey Kobra? we're coming in". 

The door swung open and they scanned the room for him and their eyes landed on a huddled up Kobra in the corner of the room with his face in his knees and his hands holding the back of his head, shoulders rising and falling fast. They both walked over to him slowly and crouched down near him, not trying to startle him. 

Cherri started speaking in a voice just above a whisper "Hey kobes I'm gonna put my hand on your shoulder okay?" 

He waited for a response and Kobra nodded "okay" 

Despite the warning he still flinched his shoulder away like he has gotten burned. Cherri kept his hand there for a while until Kobra got comfortable and then jet spoke up. 

"Hey bunny? Can I hold your hand?" He nodded and Jet touched the top of his boyfriend's hand and waited for his to turn facing up. They linked their hands together, but Kobra was holding onto his hand like it was the last thing he would do. Jets' heart started aching, this was worst than the last time. 

All three of them sat there for god knows how long until Kobra was in Cherris lap with jet holding them both. "Hey... what happened bunny?" Cherri asked his voice was laced with concern. "I just. I dunno the- the thoughts came back an-and I didn't know how to make them stop I did everything you said I had to do to help make them stop but they weren't working anymore and I-" 

Cherri cut him off by hugging him as tight as he could. "breath baby its okay you're okay you're safe." Kobra started crying again and making little noises that shattered his boyfriend's hearts. "C-Cherri how how do I make them stop? I need them to stop they won't go away. It hurts. E-everything hurts a-all the time and I -I don't know how to make it stop." 

Cherri held him to his chest and pet his hair trying to soothe Kobra "sh sh sh baby its, okay I know I know it's okay it's going to be okay." Jet didn't know what to do or how to make Kobra feel better so he just held them both as close as he could. He wanted to help him so badly and it hurt him that he didn't know how to. 

All they could do it stay in the present and wait.


	3. Not a chapter!!

Im so sorry i haven't updated lately!! I've been super busy with school and I haven't really had the time to write what I want :(!! I'll be sure to update it soon though!! Thank you for understanding!!-xoxo corvid


	4. Snow??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather machine @ bl/ind has broken during the summer. That only leaves one place to send out the mistakes to.

Jet Star woke up next to his two boyfriends shivering. He looked to the side of him and saw both Cherri and Kobra huddled close to each other under the thin blanket they all shared.  
  
Well, most of the time. Kobra would usually steal the blanket in his sleep, he wasn't sure why though, the desert was still as hot as ever and only cooled down by a few degrees at night.  
  
Which is what left Jet confused, why the hell was it so fuckin' cold?? He pulled on a pair of Cherris sweats and his worn down jean jacket and made his way into the main room in the diner, he knew it was morning, the light shining through the curtains that he had sewn gave it away.  
  
He pushed them back and saw... snow?  
  
He didn't understand, why the fuck was it snowing in the desert?  
  
All of this was still new to him, and not to mention, he had also never really seen snow before, only been told to him by his friends who escaped bat city and stories what with being a desert born and all.  
  
He turned his head when he heard the pitter-patter of footsteps behind him and saw Cherri and Kobra standing behind him. He walked over to them and gave them both 'good morning kisses' before flipping out about the weather.  
  
"Kobra it's snowing!!! Oh my god, this is so cool oh my- did you know about this? Why aren't you freaking out I thought you guys would be excited about this?" He said while flailing his arms while he talked.  
  
Kobra was now leaning on Cherri with his eyes closed while sitting on the diner's seats.  
  
Cherri pet his hair and yawned before responding to Jet in his soft morning voice, "We know, I got a call from Showbiz when they were 'guarding' the entrance to Bat city, they said that somethin' with the weather machine and whatnot got broken up and now they're sending all the mistakes out here."  
  
"Do party and ghoulie know about this? I think they would be excited to see snow after like what, 11 years or so?"  
  
Kobra let out a snort and mumbled into Cherris shoulder "Dude, they hated that shit so much, our mom would always make him shovel it they would always look so mad when he would start lacing up his boots." Kobra said smiling.  
  
Jet started to look outside the window again, mesmerized by the fluff falling outside.  
  
The snow looked too pure and spotless, it looks almost as if it was glowing.  
  
"What do think the girlie will think about it?" Kobra moved to latch onto Jet now hugging his side, he replied mumbling into his shoulder, "Hmm I dunno, I think she would like it but, we don't have proper snow clothing seeing as we live in a fuckin' desert ya know?"  
  
They heard a door open and out came The Girl, Ghoul, and Party.

The Girl was bundled up in Party's black dead pegasus jacket and was wearing an extra layer of everything and her helmet.

Party and Ghoul were wearing their usual jacket and vest and running out the door with The Girl on their shoulders.

"Oh my god, there's snow! Showbiz wasn't kiddin' huh?"

Jet ran over to the open door to see Party, Girlie, and Ghoul all throwing snow at each other while yelling and laughing.   
  
For a moment everything seemed somewhat normal.

"Should we... get them inside before they catch something?"

Kobra looked out the window and took a moment to think and pursed his lips together.

"hmm naw, I think they'll be okay I mean, Pois has eaten roaches before intensionally and Ghoul has eaten more sand than actual food I think they'll be fine. We gotta get Girly inside though she still growing and we can't have her catching anything but, She's having fun so only for a few minutes ya know?"

Jet put a hand up beside his mouth, "Hey Pois! Ghoul! We need Girly back inside in about 15 minutes okay?"

The girl threw her hands in the air and looked so shocked that Jet would even think to cut her time playing outside short, "What?! come a few more minutes than that jet, please?"

"Sorry sweetheart, we can't have you getting sick"

She groaned in annoyance but was soon changed to a shriek when Party threw a snowball at her. 

*

About two days later the snow was still there.

Thank the witch that Kobra was good with mechanics and Party knew how to bargain well with market sellers.  
  
Speaking of market sellers almost all of them had gone home after the sudden weather change, leaving only a few people to buy from and Tommy.

He manages to cop an extremely small space heater that Kobra knew how to fix, even though he almost blew himself up in the process.

All of them now slept in the main area of the diner and Cherri and Kobra made a pillow fort with the girl the was adorned in drawings she made of them and paper garlands she made with Party.

Party and Ghoul were stuck in their sleeping bags due to staying outside for too long and catching a cold. Kobra shook his head as he brought over Lords Drink, a hot drink that's made up of cinnamon, honey, and milk.

"Dude we told you to come inside after girly came in why didn't you?" "Cuz we were havin' fun that's why" Ghoul mumbled under his blankets. Kobra set the mugs down next to their heads.

"Okay, and where has that landed you?"

Party took the mug and took a drink of it and sighed contently, they tilted their head back and thanked Jet from across the room for making it.

"'course but don't make me make it again for this reason."

Ghoul took another sip of his drink, "Yessir" Cherri turned to his overworked boyfriend and hugged him from behind his waist, and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Are you sure we don't have any meds? If we don't have any I can't go over to Dr.D's real quick and snatch some for them"

"No no, it's okay! It's not safe to drive out there any way I'm too worried about yall. Did ya get any news from showbiz at all?"

"Yep, they said in two days' time the machine should be fixed and the snow should melt soon after."

Jet hummed contently the snow had been there for only two days or so but he was already tired of it. But it did let him get in on extra cuddles from his boyfriends at night when it got cold so that was a win.


	5. Not A Chapter The Sequel

BOO its I *screams and yells* so I haven't written anything for a hot minute and I really apologize for that I'm sorry, I'm still in school and I have a ton of trouble with school work and shit so I'm trying to keep up with it so I don't fall behind, this means I'm not gonna be writing a lot and if I do then I'm most likely not going to be able to post until a break or every few weekends, again I'm sorry for no chapter updates. Take care of yourselves and stay safe. - With much love, Corvid


End file.
